Haruno Sakura: Karaoke
by AnimeFan223
Summary: Another Karaoke fic. But the songs are better…Well…I think so anyway…This takes place after the written part of the Chuunin exam and before the Forest of Death. Sakura Centric.[full summ. and pairings inside] Rated for language.
1. Enter: Haruno Sakura

**Authoress' Note: This is my first Fanfic so be nice! I'm starting on a series soon, starring Sakura. I love that girl. I just wanna make her more important and strong….and less dependent on Sasuke…**

**_Summary:_** Another Karaoke fic. But the songs are better ;-)…Well…..I think so anyway… Pairings Inside. Beware of the OOC-ness! This takes place after the written part of the Chuunin exam and before the Forest of Death.

**_Pairings:_** Neji x Sakura x Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara, Naruto x Hinata, Shino x Temari,

Lee x Tenten, Shikamaru x Ino

One-sided: Chouji x Sakura, Kiba x Sakura, and Kankoru x Sakura

Slight: Sai x Sakura

Basically: Sakura centric

**_Disclaimer:_** If I owned Naruto, would I want to write how I wish it could be???  
Also, I don't own any songs! (This must be a way to get people to realize how pathetic their life is by saying how much they don't own…sigh)

_**Dialogue: **_

"Talking"

"**_Singing/Songs"_**

'Thinking'

'**Inner Sakura'**

-Actions-

'_Flashbacks'_

(Authoress' Note/Translations)

**_Ages:_**

Sakura-12

Sasuke-12

Naruto-12

Neji-13

Tenten-13

Lee-13

Hinata-12

Shino-12

Kiba-12

Ino-12

Shikamaru-12

Chouji-12

Gaara-12

Temari-13

Kankoru-13

**_Haruno Sakura: Karaoke_**

"_**Naruto, Rasengan, Kage Bunshin,  
Sakura, Shannaro,  
Sasuke, wa Chidori, Sharingan  
Ino, Shinten,  
Shikamaru, Kagemane,  
Chouji, Nikudan Sensha de gorogoro  
Kiba, Akamaru, Gatsuuga  
Hinata, Shino,  
Neji, Byakugan  
Tenten, Lee, Omote Renge, Ura Renge de ho!  
Konohamaru, wa Oirioke no jutsu!**_

_**Jinseii ikimoi-"**_

Sakura hit the off button on her Alarm clock (It's one of those iPod speakers and alarm clocks). She looked at the time and realized that she must've been crazy to set it at 4 am. Yesterday's events slowly replayed in her mind.

'_Sakura walked out of her apartment to go to the training grounds before she headed to the place to take the Chuunin exams. When she got there, she saw that someone was already training there. The person training moved gracefully as they did their jutsu perfectly each time. Sakura looked closer and saw that it was none other than her childhood crush. She watched until the person saw her staring, and stopped their training. Sakura stood up awkwardly while blushing. Her crush broke the silence by asking, "What are doing?" _

"_I came here to train, but it seems that I can't because you're here…" Sakura replied._

_Another awkward silence engulfed them both. This time Sakura broke the silence, "I wanted to train before the next part of the Chuunin exam. Do you know anywhere else I can go to train, Neji-kun?"(Bet ya didn't see that coming!)_

"_Well, I was just about done training…"_

"_Oh" Sakura replied awkwardly (I like that word: awkward…)_

_"Doyouwanttotrainwithme?" Neji blurted out while blushing slightly. Sakura took a minute to make it look like she was thinking and to make herself not look eager or desperate._

'_**What are you doing? Answer him! Say YES!'**_

'_I thought I locked you away in a box in a dark corner in a dark alleyway, where a dark person stepped on you and you died…'_

'_**I don't think so…'**_

'_Oh. So what are you doing here?'_

'_**I'm here to guide your life.'**_

'_Liar!'_

'_**Well, just say yes. Then when Neji falls in love with you because you're soo strong, you can get on your knees and praise me!'**_

'_I don't think so…'_

'_**You are such a Copy-cat!'**_

'_Besides: you want me to bow down to myself…how stupid is that?'_

'_**Almost as stupid as how you must look right now…After a prodigy just asked you to train, what an idiot you must look like to your beloved "Neji-kun"…'**_

'_I do NOT like Neji in that way! We are just friends!'_

'_**Denial. I am you! You can't hide anything from me!'**_

'_Oh yes I can! I'm hiding a cookie right now!'_

'_**Actually, I knew it was there…'**_

'…_Shut up…'_

'_**Just hurry up and answer Neji, you look stupid!'**_

'_Whoa! You just said that you looked stupid…and I'm you!'_

'_**Yeah! But I'm on the inside, you the person on the outside!'**_

'_Shut up! I'm going to stop listening to you'_

"_Eh…Okay! I'll train with you Neji-kun!"_

"_Okay, come here tomorrow at 6 am."_

"_Hai! (Yes)"_

"_See you then…"'_

_'What did I do that for? Was I drunk?'_Sakura thought as she got ready to train with the man of her dreams.

* * *

**Authoress' Note: I'll try to update soon! Please review! ****_No flames, If you flame me I will flame you right back!_ Sorry if the Chapter is short! I will update after I get 5 reviews or when I'm bored (Don't worry, I get bored whenever I'm not drawing or doing stuff I have to!). Constructive Criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Enter: Uzumaki Naruto, Inner Sakura

**Authoress' Note: Looks like the SAT studying isn't too bad! I was able to update way sooner than I thought! I thought I would have to wait until winter break! This time I won't update until I get a total of 5 reviews! Also, in this fic, Sakura lives alone in an apartment. Sakura lives next to Naruto.**

**_Disclaimer:_** If I owned Naruto, would I want to write how I wish it could be???  
Also, I don't own any songs! (This must be a way to get people to realize how pathetic their life is by saying how much they don't own…sigh)

_**Dialogue: **_

"Talking"

"**_Singing/Songs"_**

'Thinking'

'**Inner Sakura'**

-Actions-

'_Flashbacks'_

(Authoress' Note/Translations)

* * *

_**Haruno Sakura: Karaoke**_

'Was I drunk? What was I thinking?' Sakura thought to herself as she remebered what she had said to Neji.

**'Well, Obviously: You were drunk!' **Inner Sakura retorted (I was thinking of making her say: 'What were you thinking? Nothing!')

'You were there?'

**'You know it!' **(My friend's catch phrase last year!)

'Do I?'

**'Yes.'**

'How can I trust you?You were the one who said to go training with Neji-kun...' 

**'AHA! You admit that you remeber that I was there!'**

'No I did not!'

**'But you have to admit that Neji is hot...'**

'Yeah...So?'

**'Nothing, I just wanted to hear you admit that you liked Neji...'**

'If you're half as smart as I am, you would know that calling someone hot and saying that you like them is very different...'

**'But you like all hot people...' **(And she didn't mention that they have same level of smartness...Smartness? Is that a word? I like it!)

'Yeah!'

**'-sweatdrop-...Nevermind...'**

'Eh? You had something to say?' 

**'No, Sakura...Just get ready for training with the hot person you don't like...'**

'But I like him!'

**'-smirk- SCORE! I win! You said you liked him!'**

'DAMN YOU BITCH!'

**'Your calling yourself a bitch?'**

'Shannaro! (Hell YEA!)' (This just means that she didn't really hear what Inner Sakura said...So, Sakura is NOT saying that she thinks of herself as a bitch)

**'Okay...bitch'**

'Why the hell are you calling me a bitch?'

**'If you can call yourself a bitch, I can call you a bitch, because I am you!'**

'LALALALALALA!!! I'M NOT LISTENING!'

* * *

_In Naruto's Room..._

Naruto heard as he woke up from his slumber. He mumbled a series of curses under his breath, as he looked to the clock, to see if it was his hourly ramen time yet. Naruto looked in shock as he saw that he missed several ramen feedings. 'Oh well' he thought. 'I'll just go to Ichiraku for breakfast! I'm sure I'll get a discount, after Ayame-neechan (Sister) hears about my misfortune!' It was then Naruto heard Sakura yelling:

"Yeah!"

-pause- (A '-pause-' means she is waiting for Inner Sakura to talk)

"Eh? You had something to say?"

-pause-

"But I like him!"

-pause-

"DAMN YOU BITCH!"

-pause-

"Shannaro! (Hell YEA!)"

-pause-

"Why the hell are you calling me a bitch?"

-pause-

"LALALALALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

'I guess I'll go see what happened this time...' Naruto said as he sweatdropped.(Is that a word? I like it...actually, I like sweatdripped!)

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Authoress' Note: I'll try to update soon! Please review! No flames! The threat at the end of last chapter is staying for the rest of this fic, and for the rest of my fics! Sorry for the short Chapter! I will only update after i get 5 reviews!  
**

* * *

**Authoress' Note: I feel really stupid...(If you make a comment I will kill you!) But what is a beta-reader?

* * *

**

**Press the magic button and type in 'Hawtness' if you read this (I just wanna see how many people read my messages before they review...)  
**

**...Magic Button is right here: v**


End file.
